


Alliance

by Gilli_ann



Series: The prisoner in the oak [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jewelry, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred, still only a boy, seeks out Morgana who has just fled Camelot. He brings her news and a powerful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine. I intend no copyright infringement and I make no profit from this.

The jewel hums. 

It whispers seductively. 

There is malevolent magic within, waiting for its chance. For the right moment.

Suspended on its chain, dangling from Morgana's hand, the green stone thrums with muted promise.  

She finally tears her gaze away from the mystery, the ferocity she somehow senses at the core of the darkly gleaming gem. Her eyes seek the unblinking stare of the gangly boy nestled close to her. She feels him shivering, vibrating, though he is wrapped in a thick moss-green cloak as always. 

 _We belong together_ , she thinks. _Magic. Hunted. Outcast. We will have our revenge._

“Mordred,” she murmurs, her voice fond. “Even if you were a king of kings to carelessly share your gold and riches, you should not part with this costly gem. What power does it have? Why bring it to me?” 

The boy presses closer, tilting his pale face up to hers. His wide eyes are enigmatic. The casual cruelty lurking in their depths belies his tender years. He frowns. 

“It's the reason I sought you out, Morgana. My gift to you. The druids did not guard it well.”

Emotion flashes across the boy's features, a cold smile clinging to his lips for a moment. His mind speaks to hers.

“The stone brings sleep.” 

“Sleep?” 

She looks at it, wonderingly. Will this bring her the rest she craves, will it free her from her prophetic nightmares? 

He gestures sharply in denial. “ _Eternal_ sleep.” 

His icy hand grips hers, slides along the golden chain, grasps the stone. A brief flash of ghost-light spills between his fingers. 

“It's for Emrys.”


End file.
